Ein Engel für Ken
by Miyu4
Summary: OmixKenxOmi, eigentlich alles was man sagen kann! Einfach mal lesen


Etwas spät, aber ich kam doch noch dazu ihn fertig zu schreiben! Meinen FF über Weihnachten. Er ist vielleicht etwas kitschig, aber ich mag ihn trotzdem! Ich denke, ich habe ihn für Moku geschrieben und für alle meine Freundinnen und für alle die, die ab und zu auch einen Engel brauchen!  
  
~*~  
  
Ein Engel für Ken  
  
'Es ist lange her!' 'Was ist schon Zeit? Hier gibt es nicht das Zeit braucht!'  
  
'Weist du noch wann wir uns das erste mal getroffen haben?' 'Ja!'  
  
'Seltsam, ich weis nicht wann es gewesen ist. Ich weis nicht einmal mehr den Monat, oder was für eine Jahreszeit es war und doch weis ich noch was geschehen ist!' 'Wie gesagt! Hier gibt es keine Zeit, denn sie wird hier nicht gebraucht!'  
  
'Weist du noch was du gesagt und getan hast, Sam?' 'Das es keine Zeit gebt heißt nicht, dass es keine Erinnerungen gibt! Natürlich weis ich noch was passiert ist!'  
  
'Wie konnte ich glauben du hättest es vergessen?' 'Ja, wie konntest du?'  
  
'Du bist ganz plötzlich bei mir aufgetaucht, mitten in meinem Traum. Es war irgendwie seltsam!' 'Du warst es nur nicht gewohnt eine so reale Person vor dir zu sehen. Eine die dich berühren konnte!'  
  
'Du bist vor mir in die Knie gegangen und hast deine Hand auf meine Schulter gelegt. Als hätten wir uns schon ewig gekannt.' 'Du hast geweint. In deinem Traum. Das war ungewöhnlich und hat mich auch traurig gemacht.'  
  
~*~  
  
Der 23.Dezember. Was für ein scheiß Tag. Er hasste Geburtstag. Besonders seinen eigenen. Er hasste auch das Datum. Einen Tag vor Weihnachten. Genauso wie er Weihnachten selbst hasste. Warum wusste er nur zu genau und jedes Mal in der Zeit vor Weihnachten wurden die Erinnerungen stärker und am 24.Dezember hatte er dann das Gefühl sie würden ihn zerreisen. Deshalb hasste er Weihnachten.  
  
An Weihnachten waren Dinge geschehen, die er am liebsten vergessen wollte. Vor denen er sich das ganze Jahr verstecken konnte, nur damit sie ihn am 24. wieder einholten und ihn daran erinnerten was für ein Schwächling er war. Wie unfähig er war. Er, der den Namen Ken Hidaka trug.  
  
Eigentlich waren es nur zwei Weihnachten gewesen. Zwei, die ihm sein ganzes Leben versaut hatten. Er wusste in zwischen nicht mehr welches das schlimmere gewesen war. Nur eigentlich war das erste am schlimmsten gewesen. Aber wenn er manchmal über das andere nachdachte und sich an die Folgen erinnerte, dann war er sich nicht mehr sicher.  
  
Das erste Weihnachten war vor vier, in zwischen fünf Jahren, gewesen. Seine Eltern hatten damals bereits ihr Leben verloren. Er war damals 15. Seine kleine Schwester, Yui Hidaka, lag im Krankenhaus, schwer krank, immer auf der Schwelle zwischen Leben und Tod. An seine Geburtstag hatte man ihm gesagt, dass der Zustand seiner Schwester besser geworden war. Sie war sogar wach!  
  
Es war das schönste Geburtstagsgeschenk, dass er jemals in seinem Leben bekommen hatte und auch das, welches er am schnellsten wieder verloren hatte. Er war damals überglücklich gewesen, sah seine kleine Schwester schon wieder ganz gesund. Sie war noch so jung gewesen. Erst zehn!  
  
Doch über Nacht verschlechterte sich ganz plötzlich der Zustand. Sie fiel wieder ins Koma und seine Hoffnung wurde weniger. Am Heilig Abend löste sich dann das letzte Fünkchen Hoffnung in Luft auf. Die Ärzte riefen ihn an. Es sei noch schlimmer geworden. Ken war sofort hingefahren. Doch er kam zu spät.  
  
Auf dem Weg zu ihrem Zimmer wurde er von einem jungen Arzt abgefangen, der ihm es mitteilte. Ken hörte noch genau seine Worte. "Es tut mir so unendlich Leid, Hidaka-kun. Wir haben wirklich alles versucht. Alles. Aber am Ende haben unsere Fähigkeiten doch nichts ausrichten können. Wir haben sie verloren. Es tut mir wirklich Leid, Hidaka-kun. Ihre Schwester ist gestorben!'  
  
Ken hatte gemerkt, wie schwer es dem jungen Mann gefallen war ihm das zu sagen. Er hatte nur genickt, noch nicht einmal wirklich realisiert, was der Arzt vorhin gesagt hatte. Dann hatte er ihn gebeten, ihn zu der Leiche seiner geliebten kleinen Schwester zubringen.  
  
Bei ihr wurde ihm eines bewusst: Nun war er alleine. Ganz alleine. Ohne seine Eltern, was gerade noch so ging, da er sie nicht besonders gut gekannt hatte. Wenn er ehrlich war, konnte er sich kaum an sie erinnern. Aber was viel schlimmer für ihn war. Ohne Yui.  
  
Er war ohne das Mädchen, auf das er sich immer hatte etwas stützen können. Und dann, als er ihr in das junge Gesicht sah, erkannte er noch etwas in sich.  
  
So schnell hatte er gar nicht erwachsen werden wollen!  
  
~*~  
  
Das zweite Mal war vor einem Jahr gewesen. Damals hatte er einen weiteren großen Fehler begangen.  
  
Er war alleine gewesen. Ganz alleine. Wieder mal in Erinnerungen an Yui versunken. Damals war ganz plötzlich Aya aufgetaucht. Er war einfach in sein Zimmer gekommen. Hatte Ken mit seinen violetten Augen angesehen.  
  
Was danach geschah wusste er nicht mehr so genau. Klar war auf jeden Fall eines. Er verlor in jener Nacht seine Unschuld. Das was er Jahre lang geschützt hatte. Für den Menschen, der seine einzige große Liebe verkörperte. Das, was er sogar vor Kase hatte schützen können.  
  
Damals hatte er schon gewusst, für wen er seine Unschuld bewahrt hatte. Es war ihm erst vor ein paar Wochen klar geworden. Doch in jener Nacht, war er einfach zu schwach gewesen. Die Einsamkeit hatte ihn so zerfressen, dass er keinen klaren Gedanken hatte fassen können. Er hatte sich nicht gewehrt. Kein bisschen. Genau wie in den darauffolgenden Nächten.  
  
Nach einem oder zwei Monaten wussten es dann auch die anderen von Weiß. Einschließlich dem Menschen, den er liebte.  
  
Omi.  
  
Er sah noch genau die Augen vor sich. Die erste Sekunde. Voller Dinge die er nicht hatte verstehen können. Dann war da wieder die perfekte Maske gewesen. Die behauptete Omi würde sich ja so für ihn und Aya freuen. Am liebsten hätte er da den Mund aufgemacht und gesagt, es würde ihn überhaupt nicht freuen. Doch er hielt wieder seinen Mund.  
  
Er war zu schwach.  
  
Genauso wie er es immer noch war. Zu schwach um die besonderen Dinge zu beschützen. Zu schwach um sich vor allem zu schützen. Zu sentimental. Er hatte versucht mit allem klar zu kommen, doch immer wenn Aya nach dem Sex wieder verschwand, vergoss er Tränen.  
  
Tränen über seine Schwäche. Tränen über seine Sentimentalität. Tränen über das was er da tat. Tränen über die Tatsache, dass er immer alleine sein würde. Darüber, dass er niemals Nachts in den Armen seines wirklichen Geliebten schlafen konnte. Tränen über alles.  
  
Am Anfang hatte man es morgens bemerkt. Er war nicht fit. Immer blass. Aß nichts zum Frühstück. Doch irgendwann schaffte er es wieder eine perfekte Maske aufzulegen. Er hatte es alles aufgegeben. Alles war ihm gleichgültig geworden. Aus der Gleichgültigkeit wurde irgendwann Hass. Er begann vieles zu hassen.  
  
Er begann sich selbst zu hassen.  
  
Er zerbrach.  
  
~*~  
  
'Du hast mich getröstet und ich habe dich einfach gelassen. Du schienst so vertraut.' 'Es war dein Traum, Ken! Dort war alles vertraut, damit du dich wenigstens etwas wohl fühltest und da ich in deinem Traum war, war auch ich vertraut.'  
  
'Das hört sich irgendwie komisch an.' 'Ja, aber du weist selbst, dass es die Wahrheit ist!'  
  
'Ja! Ich denke, das weis ich in zwischen! Weist du wie es damals weiterging?' 'Wie gesagt! Erinnerungen bleiben auch in Träumen. Du hattest dich irgendwann beruhigt und wolltest meinen Namen wissen. Ich sagte dir, mein Name wäre Samantha und du wolltest wissen ob du mich Sam nennen dürftest.'  
  
'Du hattest nicht dagegen!' 'Nein ich hatte nichts dagegen!'  
  
'Das war unsere aller erste Begegnung. Sie war damals so kurz, da ich geweckt wurde und obwohl dich noch überhaupt nicht kannte, wollte ich dich wieder sehen. Du hast mir versprochen du würdest wieder her kommen. Hierher...' '... in deinen Traum'  
  
~*~  
  
Ken saß in seinem Zimmer und starrte nach draußen. Wieso verging die Zeit eigentlich nicht? Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf seinen Wecker. Noch zwei Stunden. Zwei Stunden bis er sie zum ersten mal traf.  
  
Er war vor einer Stunde hier hoch geflohen. Die ganzen Weihnachts- und Geburtstagsgeschenke hatten ihn genauso überrannt wie die Horde Mädchen von denen der ganze Krempel gekommen war. Bei den anderen von Weiß war das ganze nicht so schlimm, die hatten ja nicht am 23.Dezember Geburtstag.  
  
Er stand auf und ging zum Fenster. Es hatte geschneit. Alles war weiß. Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über Kens Lippen. Schnee. Der einzige Grund warum er nicht den ganzen Winter hasste. Er erinnerte sich. Yui hatte Schnee geliebt. Deshalb erinnerte ihn der Schnee an Yui. Weil sie ihn geliebt hatte und weil er weiß war. Weiß. Die Farbe der Reinheit.  
  
Ken lehnte seine erhitzte Stirn an die Fensterscheibe. Vielleicht würde dieser Tag gar nicht mal so schlimm werden. Er sah in den blauen Himmel. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl es würde sich heute noch etwas sehr stark verändern. Aber noch wusste er nicht genau was es sein sollte und ob es sich zu Guten oder zum Schlechten wenden würde. Eigentlich hätte er gesagt: 'Es ist kurz vor Weihnachten, da kann nichts gutes passieren.' Aber heute war etwas anderes. Etwas eigentlich gutes. Deshalb wusste er es noch nicht.  
  
~*~  
  
'Seltsames Datum für unser Treffen!' 'Weil du es als Unglück und Trauer ansiehst. Als Schmerzvoll und du nur schlechtes erlebt hast. Ich denke es ist ganz gut so. Vielleicht wird es dich aufheitern.'  
  
'Unser erstes Treffen in der realen Welt. Wie kommst du eigentlich nach Tokio? Ich dachte du lebst in England.' 'Ja! Aber zu Weihnachten will ich zu meiner Tante, deshalb bin ich dann hier!'  
  
'Irgendwie bin ich deshalb aufgeregt!' 'Warum denn? Du kennst mich doch schon!'  
  
'Aber nur von hier!' 'Ich verändere mich in den Träumen nicht!'  
  
'Bist du nicht gespannt?' 'Die Träume verraten manchmal mehr über einen Menschen, als man es in der Realität sehen und verstehen kann.'  
  
'Meinst du?' 'Nein, Ken! Ich weis es!'  
  
'Du bist seltsam, Sam! Sehr seltsam!' 'Ich weis!'  
  
~*~  
  
Ken hielt es nicht mehr aus. Er wollte irgendetwas tun. Etwas um sich abzulenken. Von der Aufregung und den verdammten Erinnerungen. Ken verlies sein Zimmer und wanderte durch den Flur, die Treppe runter, zur Tür. Er öffnete sie und wollte nach draußen gehen.  
  
"Ken-kun?" Ein leise Stimme hielt ihn auf. Er drehte sich um. Hinter ihm stand ein kleiner, blonder Junge mit riesigen blauen Augen.  
  
Omi  
  
"Was ist?" Ken versuchte so normal wie möglichst zu klingen. Er lächelte, wusste aber nicht wie gut ihm seine Maske gelang. Vor Omi schien sie immer zu bröckeln. Das Gefühl hatte er jedenfalls immer.  
  
"Du wirst di erkälten, Ken-kun!" "Hm?" "Wenn du ohne Jacke nach draußen gehst, mein ich! Es ist sehr kalt!" Omi wurde total rot und sah verlegen zu Boden. 'Ich benehme mich als wäre ich seine Mutter!' ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Er wagte es nicht hoch in Kens Gesicht, und schon gar nicht in seine Augen zu sehen. Die Situation war ihm einfach nur peinlich.  
  
Ken sah ihn eine Weile an. Machte Omi sich etwas Sorgen um ihn? Gewundert hätte es ihn nicht. Omi machte sich schließlich um alles und jeden Sorgen und das ganze 24 Stunden am Tag und sieben Tage die Woche.  
  
"Schon in Ordnung! So schnell werde ich schon nicht krank." Omi sah jetzt schnell zu ihm auf, nur um im nächsten Moment wieder weg zu sehen. "Zieh dir trotzdem eine Jacke über! Sonst wirst du am Ende doch noch krank!" Wie aus dem nichts holte er Kens Jacke hervor und hielt sie ihm hin. Den Blick fest auf den Boden gerichtet. Als gäbe es dort etwas interessantes zu sehen.  
  
Jetzt lächelte Ken wirklich. In Omis Nähe fühlte er sich immer so viel besser, es kam ihm vor als wäre es allein Omis Anwesenheit, die Ken aufmuntern konnte. "Danke, Omi!"  
  
Er nahm ihm die Jacke aus der Hand und wusste nicht, auf was er das Danke so eben bezogen hatte. Wahrscheinlich auf alles.  
  
Omi wurde bei Kens Worten noch eine Spur röter und er wusste gar nicht so genau warum. Kens Worte waren einfach so merkwürdig gewesen. Er sah auf als Ken ihm die Jacke aus der Hand nahm. Wieso hatte sich Ken nur so verändert? Er war so viel stiller geworden. So viel blasser, nicht wie sonst voller Leben. Nein, er wirkte ehr tot. Wie eine leere Hülle.  
  
Omi hatte Angst. Er hatte das Gefühl Ken würde durchsichtig werden. Ken löste sich auf. Vor seinen Augen und er konnte rein gar nichts für ihn tun. Das dachte Omi jedenfalls.  
  
Ken tat immer so als wäre alles in bester Ordnung, aber vor Omi konnte er nichts verstecken, dafür kannte der Jüngere ihn einfach viel zu gut. Omi sah erneut flüchtig auf, nur um einen Blick auf Kens Gesicht zu erhaschen.  
  
"Ich geh dann mal!" Damit trat Ken nach draußen. Diesmal hob Omi den Kopf und schaffte es Ken länger als eine Sekunde in die Augen zu sehen. "Wohin gehst du noch?" Omi wusste nicht ob es seine Neugier oder seine Sorge um Ken war, die ihn dies Frage stellen lies.  
  
"Ich habe noch eine Verabredung!" War Kens Antwort als er auf die Straße stapfte. "Wir sehen uns dann spätestens morgen!" rief er noch, dann ging er über die Straße und verschwand.  
  
Omi sah ihm nach. Erst als Ken außer Sichtweite war holte er tief Luft. Dann seufzte er verbittert. Was war nur los mit Ken? Warum verhielt er sich so, seid er mit Aya zusammen war? Sicher, Omi war davor schon aufgefallen, dass Ken immer in der Weihnachtszeit anders war, aber, dass seit neustem das ganze Jahr über Weihnachten war, war schon seltsam.  
  
In Omi begann es sich langsam zu regen. Es musste etwas getan werde, sonst würde es Ken zerbrechen. Und, das was er tun musste hatte keine Zeit mehr. Sie mussten dringend miteinander reden. Und zwar bald. Am besten sofort, wenn er wieder da war.  
  
~*~  
  
Ken sah sich suchend um. Hier war es. Hier hatten sie sich verabredete. Mitten in einem Park. In seinem Lieblingspark, auf der Wiese, wo er im Sommer immer Fußball spielte. Sein absoluter Lieblingsplatz in dem ganzen Park und er war übersichtlich.  
  
Ken lies seinen Blick über das Feld streifen. Es waren nur ganz wenige Leute zu sehen.  
  
'Du wirst mich erkennen wenn du mich siehst! Ich sehe genauso aus wie in deinem Traum!' Ihre Worte hallten in seinen Ohren wieder und begann nach ihrem bekannten Gesicht zu suchen.  
  
Sie war nicht zu sehen. Nirgends. Ken warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr, ihm wurde klar warum sie noch nicht hier war. Er war eine ganze Stunde zu früh.  
  
Er seufzte und sah in den Himmel. Was sollte er nun noch die restliche Zeit machen? Ihm fiel keine Antwort ein.  
  
"Suchst du nach mir, Ken?" Eine sanfte Stimme holte ihn zurück in die Realität. Er drehte sich um. Hinter ihm stand eine kleine, gut eingepackte Gestalt. Erst beim genaueren hinsehen erkannte er sie.  
  
Sam  
  
Es war wirklich ein seltsames Gefühl sie so wirklich vor sich stehen zu haben. Nicht wie sonst, wenn sie in seinem Traum waren. Hier hatte sie eine deutliche Ausstrahlung. Die leuchtend roten Augen blickten ihn durch dringlich an. Ihm war nie aufgefallen wie intensiv die Farbe ihrer Augen war.  
  
"Hallo, Kenken!" Ein kleines Lächeln erschien in ihrem Gesicht und sie schob sich mit einer Handeinige blauen Haarsträhnen aus den Augen. Ken lächelte. Hallo, Sam! So siehst du also eigentlich aus."  
  
Sie nickte ganz kurz. "Gefalle ich dir immer noch so gut, wie in deinem Traum?" Sie sah ihn forschend an und er nickt kurz. "Ja natürlich! Wobei eigentlich stimmt das nicht! Du gefällst mir hier noch sehr viel besser!" Sam sagte dazu nichts.  
  
Ganz plötzlich hob sie ihren Kopf und durchbohrte ihn wieder mit ihrem Blick. "Was ist los, Ken?" Dieser sah sie scheinheilig an. "Was soll sein?"  
  
"Ken eines hat sich hier nicht verändert! Du kannst mich weder in deinem Traum noch hier in der Realität belügen! Das konnten auch andere Leute nicht! Ich merke es immer wenn etwas ist und die Leute lügen!" Sie schüttelte ernst ihren Kopf. "Das solltest du eigentlich in zwischen auch wissen!"  
  
Ken antwortete ihre erst nicht. Er wusste, dass Lügen unsinnig war und er hasste lügen auch noch dazu. Außerdem hatte er ihr ja immer alles erzählt. Egal um was es gegangen war. Warum sollte er das jetzt also ändern?  
  
"Ich fühle mich einfach nicht so gut!" murmelte er. "Warum?" Sie kannte ihn. Sie kannte ihn so verdammt gut. Sam kannte ihn fast schon besser als Omi, obwohl sie ihn noch nicht einmal halb so lange kannte. "Erzähl es mir!" Sie sah ihn auffordernd an. "Ich weis nicht, ich habe irgendwie das Gefühl langsam zu zerbrechen. Egal was ich tue, ich zerbreche immer weiter."  
  
Ken senkte seinen Kopf und starrte auf den schneebedeckten Boden. "Weihnachten zerbricht mich immer weiter und die anderen Tag und Nächte sind auch nicht besser." Seine Stimme war nur noch ein flüstern. Er konnte mit Mühe die Tränen zurück halten.  
  
"Hast du denn versucht etwas dagegen zu tun, Kenken? Hast du vielleicht mal versucht mit jemanden darüber zu reden? Nicht mit mir, sondern mit jemandem aus deinem Team?" Ken schwieg. "Also nicht! Hast versucht etwas anderes dagegen zu tun. Dagegen anzukommen? Die belastenden Gedanken irgendwie los zu werde, vielleicht alles mal raus zu lassen?" Er schwieg wieder.  
  
"Ken?"  
  
"Ich habe es einfach aufgegeben. Es hat ja doch gar keinen Sinn! Egal was ich tue! Ich habe kein recht mich einfach gehen zu lassen. Die anderen tun das doch schließlich auch nicht! Ich kann mir doch nicht einfach ein extra Recht herausholen!"  
  
Sam seufzte. "Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass das die Wahrheit ist, oder Ken? Sie haben alle ihre Art damit fertig zu werden. Sie alle bekommen es irgendwie aus sich heraus! Aber du versucht alles in dir selbst zu behalten und es zu verarbeiten, aber du kannst es nicht! Niemand kann oder könnte das nicht mal ich!"  
  
Ken sah kurz auf. "Und wenn schon! Jetzt ist es eh zu spät! Ich kann es jetzt nicht mehr...!" Klatsch! Sam hatte Ken eine saftig Ohrfeige verpasst. Zum ersten Mal sah sie ihn nicht mit gleichgültigen Augen, sondern mit viel Zorn an.  
  
"Sag so etwas nie wieder, Ken! Verstehst du? Sag so etwas nie wieder!" Sie packte seine Hände. "Man muss einen Fehler realisieren und sofort etwas dagegen tun. Man darf sich nicht einreden man wäre zu schwach! Niemand ist schwach! Alle sind irgendwie stark und vor allem du selbst solltest wissen, dass du stark bist! Wieso sonst hast du die letzten fünf Jahr ohne Yui überlebt? Wieso lebst du sonst noch? Ich kann es dir sagen! Weil du stark bist! Was würde, Yui nur sagen wenn sie dich so sehen würde? Ich glaube sie wäre sehr erbost über deine Art einfach dich selbst aufzugeben! Schäm dich!"  
  
Ken sah ihr überrascht in die Augen. Er sah etwas, dass ihn sehr erschreckt. Warum sah Sam plötzlich Yui so ähnlich?  
  
Yui  
  
"Weist du was du mal lernen musst, Ken? Du musst lernen zu schreien! Laut zu schreien! Alles raus zu schreien selbst wenn du damit die halbe Welt störst, verstehst du Ken? Du musst alles heraus schreien. Genau wie Yui es damals gemacht hat!"  
  
Ken stockt, das hatte er Sam bestimmt nie erzählt! Es stimmt, Yui hatte manchmal ganz unvermittelt angefangen zu schreien, aber er hatte nie gewusst warum. Woher also wusste Sam das jetzt?  
  
Er schob den Gedanken wieder zur Seite, denn Sam erhob wieder ihre Stimme. "Und damit fangen wir jetzt mal gleich an, Ken! Jetzt schreien wir mal die halbe Welt zusammen!" Irritiert sah Ken sie an, doch Sam ignorierte den Blick und begann ganz plötzlich zu schreien. Laut und hell.  
  
Es dauerte eine Weil, dann lächelte Ken. Sie würde wohl so lange schreien, bis er mit schrie. Die Leute sahen die beiden schon ganz komisch an. Doch das war ihm jetzt egal. Sie hatte recht! Es war eine gute Möglichkeit mal alles aus sich heraus zu bekommen und so begann auch er zu schreien.  
  
Ken hatte keine Ahnung wie lange sie einfach da gestanden waren, Hand in Hand und geschrieen hatten. Es war ihm auch egal. Als sie aufhörten fühlte er sich irgendwie leerer. Stärker. Seine Angst war sehr viel kleiner.  
  
Erschöpft standen sie sich gegenüber und strahlten einander an. "So! Und weist du was du jetzt als nächstes machen wirst, Ken?" "Nein! Aber ich denke du wirst es mir demnächst erzählen!" Sam nickte zustimmend. "Stimmt genau! Du wirst jetzt nach Hause gehen, allen mal ordentlich die Meinung geigen, vor allem Aya! Damit du den Rest von deiner Wut auch noch los wirst! Aber davor solltest du in dein Zimmer kommen, da wartet nämlich noch eine riesig Überraschung auf dich. Und wenn du glaubst du platzt gleich, dann schreist du mal das ganze Haus zusammen!"  
  
"Das hast du jetzt alles gesagt ohne Luft zu holen!" stellte Ken fest. Sam nickt. "Stimmt genau! Und jetzt hau ab! Sonst schlägt deine Überraschung noch Wurzeln!" Damit stieß sie ihn unsanft in die Richtung aus der er gekommen war. Ken nickt und wollte gerade verschwinden, aber er wurde davon abgehalten.  
  
"Jetzt hätte ich es doch fast vergessen! Happy Birthday, Ken! Und Frohe Weihnachten!" Damit drückte sie ihm ein Geschenk in die Hand. "Erst zu Hause aufmachen! Und jetzt husch, husch!"  
  
~*~  
  
Ken fühlte sich ungewohnt leicht als er den Blumenladen betrat. So leicht hatte er sich schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt. Sam hatte recht behalten. Schreien half. Es war fast wie eine lang wirkende Medizin. Er lachte leise. Es war ein wirkliches Lachen.  
  
"Hey, Ken! Du scheinst ja richtig gut gelaunt zu sein!" Er drehte sich um. Hinter ihm standen Yohji und Aya. Ken stockte einen Moment, als er in Ayas Gesicht sah, dann nahm er all seinen mut zusammen und grinste breit. "Ja, definitiv! Aber ihr entschuldigt mich doch mal für einige Zeit! Ich würde gerne auf mein Zimmer gehen." Strahlend lief er an ihnen vorbei.  
  
Diese Leichtigkeit war einfach nur betörend. Er fühlte sich als könnte er Bäume ausreisen und hier würde er gleich damit anfangen.  
  
"Ach ja! Bevor ich es vergesse, ich möchte heute Nacht alleine sein, Aya!" 'Und die nächsten Nächte auch. Den Rest regele ich dann morgen!' er grinste kess und hüpfte die Treppe hoch zu seinem Zimmer.  
  
Es war auf einmal alles so leicht, so einfach. Er fühlte sich nicht mehr am zerbrechen. Im Gegenteil eine unergründliche Stärke war in ihm aufgewacht und er hatte nichts dagegen, dass sie die Kontrolle über ihn übernahm. Er mochte es und wie er es mochte.  
  
Ken schloss die Tür auf. Es war dunkel. Ken tappte durch den Flur, ohne das Licht an zu machen. Er schlüpfte irgendwo in der Mitte des kleinen Flures aus seinen Schuhen und betrat dann sein Schlafzimmer. Sanftes Kerzen Licht empfing ihn und sein Herz begann mal wieder zu rasen wie wild, als er sah wer da auf seinem Bett saß. Er strahlte. Sam hatte recht das hier war eine Überraschung.  
  
Omi  
  
"Happy Birthday, Ken-kun!" Omi warme Stimme zerschnitt sanft die Stille. Ken lächelte. "Du hast hier auf mich gewartet?" wollte er dann sanft wissen. Omi nickte.  
  
"Aber nicht lange! Ich bin gerade vor fünf Minuten fertig geworden!" Omi war schon wieder rot geworden. Warum machte ihn Ken nur immer noch so durcheinander? Warum konnte er immer noch nicht akzeptieren, dass Ken mit Aya zusammen war.  
  
Im nächsten Moment wurde im etwas bewusst. Das war doch eigentlich der wirkliche Grund, warum er alles hier vorbereitet hatte. Er wollte Ken für sich gewinnen. Nicht nur mit ihm reden. Beschämt über diese Erkenntnis senkt Omi den Blick.  
  
Die Matratze senkte sich und Omi wusste, dass Ken sich neben ihn gesetzt hatte. Er schob seine Gedanken bei Seite. Er wollte mit Ken reden, über die jetzige Situation. Omi holte tief Luft.  
  
"Ken-kun?" Omi sah in die schoko-braunen Augen von Ken. "Was denn?" Omi schluckte und sah wieder weg, hätte er Ken noch länger in die Augen gesehen, dann hätte er bestimmt gar kein Wort mehr heraus bekommen.  
  
"Ich wollte noch mit dir reden!" 'Was für ein toller Anfang!' ging es Omi verärgert durch den Kopf. Doch Ken lächelte nur. "Ich weis!" Omi sah irritiert auf. Ken wusste? Was wusste Ken? Dass er mit ihm reden wollte? Das er in ihn verliebt war?  
  
"Wie?" "Ich weis, dass du mit mir reden willst!" Ken lächelte Omi immer noch an und irgendwie hörte er in seiner Stimme etwas sehr bekanntes mitschwingen. Er klang irgendwie nach... Sam!  
  
"Ken-kun", Omi startete einen neuen Versuch, "ich habe in den letzten Monaten das Gefühl irgendetwas bedrückt dich. Du redest nicht mehr viel, lachst kaum noch. Bitte lach mich jetzt nicht aus, aber ich habe das Gefühl du würdest dich auflösen!"  
  
Ken hörte still zu, sagte im ersten Moment gar nichts. Er nutzte diesen Moment um sich über die Situation im klaren zu werden und zu überlegen was er antworten sollte und auch wollte. Vielleicht war es gut wenn er ihm die Wahrheit erzählte. Alles. Ja, das war mit Sicherheit gut.  
  
"Du hast mir doch früher auch immer alles erzählt, vor allem wenn dich etwas bedrückt hat. Warum machst du das jetzt nicht mehr?" Omi hatte weiter gesprochen und Ken hörte dem verzweifelten Klang seiner Stimme an wie schlimm es wohl führ Omi war.  
  
"Omi, hör zu...", er wollte gerade Anfangen, aber er wurde von Omi unterbrochen. "Vertraust du mir den gar nicht mehr? Ken warum vertraust du mir nicht mehr so wie früher? Warum?" Omi war den Tränen nahe.  
  
"Aber ich vertraue dir doch, Omi! Ich habe nur bis vor kurzem gedacht ich müsste mit einigen Dingen auch alleine zurecht kommen, aber es hat sich jetzt etwas geändert!" Ken strich Omi sanft durch das Haar. "Ehrlich?" Omis Blick war fragend und Ken nickte. "Ehrlich!" "Heißt das du erzählst mir jetzt was los war?" fragte Omi weiter und Ken nickte wieder. "Nur wenn du es noch hören willst!"  
  
Er sah Omi so an. So. Omi wusste nicht wie er es beschreiben sollte. Der Blick war einfach zu niedlich und brachte Omi dazu über seinen Schatten zu springen. Er beugte sich zu Ken vor und küsste ihn sanft.  
  
~*~  
  
Sie stand mitten im Raum, ungesehen von den beiden Personen auf dem Bett, die in einen langen Kuss verwickelt waren. Sie lächelte. Es war ein zufriedenes Lächeln. Sie hatte genau das geschafft, was sie hatte schaffen wollen.  
  
"Na, Sam, bist du jetzt zufrieden?"  
  
Ein junger Mann war hinter ihr aufgetaucht. Sie drehte sich nicht zu ihm um sonder sah immer noch die beiden Personen an.  
  
"Das war es doch was du wolltest, Sam oder sollte ich besser Yui Hidaka sagen?"  
  
Er sah ihr fragend über die Schulter und sie nickte.  
  
"Ja, genau das war es was ich wollte! Ich wollte meinem Bruder eine Stütze geben mit der er wieder zurück in das Leben findet!"  
  
Yui lächelte verträumt. Sie hatte ihr Ziel erreicht. Eine Chance gehabt sich indirekt für alles zu bedanken, was er in ihrem kurzen Leben für sie getan hatte.  
  
"Können wir gehen?"  
  
Sie nickte. Weiße Flügel entfalteten sich. Langsam begann sie sich aufzulösen.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Ken! Und Frohe Weihnachten, Brüderchen! 


End file.
